


Cheaters Gonna Cheat

by HoodedPenguin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedPenguin/pseuds/HoodedPenguin
Summary: A soulmate AU where you can communicate through each others thoughts at the age of 16. Emma's new to Storybrooke, fresh out of suspension, when she meets new friends, enemies, and the mayor's daughter. What happens when her soulmate talks, and it's someone she recognizes?





	1. Prologue

Emma was having a hell of a day.

Her foster dad had trashed her homework with his beer the night before so now it stunk of booze.

She had to walk to school since her foster siblings decided they wanted to be especially douche-y this morning. The downpour of rain hadn't ridden her of the smell of booze either. So now everyone was going to have fuel to bully the drunk-y orphan.

To make matters worse, someone had spread the news of her birthday. She was 100% certain that her foster sister was the cause of this.

Now people knew she was 16, and hounded her about her soulmate.

"What's he like?"

Some girl asked with a dreamy look in her eye. She glared, uncomfortable at the smallish crowd that had formed.

A boy scoffed at her, a smirk on his, "Stupid freak probably doesn't even have a soulmate."

The class laughed at his comment before the teacher called them to attention.

There were whispers of 'freak' and 'loser' around the boy and his gang of friends.

"Quiet class!"

She sighed as the teacher droned on about today's plan.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Her classes were as usual throughout the day until math.

It was a period she dreaded.

As she hurried along to her locker, a foot sent her flying to the ground. She landed with a grunt and looked up to find a laughing pair of girls.

"Watch where you're going, freak!"

Her papers scattered across the hallway floor, and trampled by passing students. The boy from her first class appeared by her tripper's side.

"Is she bothering you?"

The girl then went on an exaggerated rant of how she was to blame. Her friend was frantically nodding in agreement beside her.

By the time her outcry was over, she had gathered up her belongs and began to walk away. A shriek, presumably from the girl, followed her.

"Hey, where you think you're goin', loser?"

The sound is followed by loud footsteps before a hand shoves her.

Her things once again, splatter across the floor, causing a loud crash.

"I'm talkin' to you, bitch-"

His insult is cut off once he touches her shoulder.

She swings back her fist to collide with his jaw. He's floored by her sudden force and lets out a strangled cry.

"Touch me again."

The threat lingers in the air before she sweeps up her items.

She's hit by a blurry figure who tackles her from her squat.

The boy is red-faced and pounds her with a couple punches. She waits for an opening before slamming her fist into his nose. A crack is heard followed by an outraged cry.

"You broke my nose, freak!"

He attempts to uppercut her but she counters with a knee to his groin.

A crowd of the student body has already formed, blocking any adults from breaking up the fight. She stands over the boy, unable to prevent the smirk, and spits at him.

"You need to learn to take a hint."

The body of on watchers cheers at the sight of the boy cowering in fear.

"That's enough! Swan, office now."

Her math teacher orders her with a drag of her clothing. She briefly hears him telling someone to take the boy to the nurse.

A random student high fives her before his scolded for encouraging her behavior.

A happy grin erupts on her face as she walks to the principal's office. She felt like she's on cloud nine.

Her mood is broken by the receptionist's familiar voice addressing her foster dad.

"Yes, a fight- I understand, sir- I am well aware of the issue- okay, sir- good day."

The choppy conversation is enough for dread to fill her stomach.

She was being sent back, and it was only a matter of time before her social worker was called. It's only a few minutes later when the receptionist called her.

She decided to ignore the one-sided conversation.

30 minutes or so later, her foster father arrived, only slightly reeking of booze. Her principal calls her in before her foster father can send her a gleeful look. She took a seat in the lumpy chair and watches the man avoiding the subject in favor of pleasantries.

Finally, he hits the nail on the head.

"Your daughter-"

She's quick to interject with a mumble of correction.

"Ex-foster daughter."

They both glare at her before he continued.

"Your daughter has been given several warnings, " she repeats her correction but is gone unheard, "hereby suspended from school."

She resists an eye roll at his attempt at sounding professional. He was a buffoon and they both knew it.

There are a few minutes of unnecessary bullshit before she is yanked out the school. On the ride home, he is absolutely giddy.

"That peppy lady will be by and you'll be gone by the end of the week!"

His exclamation gives her a breath full of booze which he takes pleasure in doing.

A confused look appeared on her face which he noticed.

"Oh yeah, Ja-mo-ma-" His face scrunches up in concentration as he attempts to pronounce her name correctly.

"Jamona."

He nods before continuing, "Yeah, her. Jamona called to say she's already got a replacement down."

She's surprised before a realization hits her, "So that's why you glared."

He nods in agreement, "Yeah, I didn't want to jinx it."

A laugh escapes her that has her and him laughing hysterically.

"I'll pack my things."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Once they've parked in front of his small house, and she slips out the car.

"No school for the rest of the week so Jamona'll get it on moving day."

She shouts an acknowledgment before thundering inside. Her week is gone fast with little interruption. The almost ex-foster sister popped her head in to complain that some of her friends mentioning her boozy smell. She waves her off without any objections.

The night before her big move is celebrated with the household.

"Congratulations. A swig of beer for everyone."

Her foster dad is drunk by the end of the night, and he passes out on the couch.

Her foster siblings whoop for her quietly before she heads to bed.

The creaky bed wobbles at her weight. It's comforting as she reaches for her baby blanket. Someday.

She's awake early in the morning to prepare for Jamona's arrival.

Her foster dad is asleep so she immediately forces him into the shower. He still reeked of booze and needed a change of clothes.

She's preparing breakfast once her foster siblings wake. They start to clean up the household and spray it free of booze. Once her foster dad stumbles into the living room with a fresh pair of clothes, he's sprayed with some Febreze. Everyone else has a chance to shower while her foster dad handles the breakfast for a bit. It's served and eaten by the time Jamona arrived.

Two of her foster siblings are washing the dishes while the other (pretends) to read a book. This is the sight Jamona is greeted once her foster dad opens the door.

"Are you all set, Emma?"

She nods and shouts a goodbye before she's barreling toward the car.

"Luck?"

Her foster dad replies which she answers with, "Always!"

The ride is long, only filled with Jamona's eager reassurance and questions. It's a couple hours before she's only seeing tree and wilderness.

"Where am I going anyway?"

Jamona glances at her through the mirror with excitement, "Storybrooke, Maine."

She raises an eyebrow in disbelief, who the hell names their town that. She was soon to find out...


	2. Ruby and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is pretty self-explanatory, but basically Emma meets her new foster parent and a possible friend. So, that's the jest of it.

A sign greeted her entrance of Storybrooke.

She cringes internally at the strange name. Her eyes scan the surroundings as the car rolls through town.

A number of onlookers watch the unfamiliar car.

"We're meeting them after we get a bite to eat."

She nods, staring down the old fashion buildings. "Okay."

Jamona parks in front of the diner with a sign 'Granny's' hung above it.

She's hesitant to exit the car but has no choice as Jamona leaves her behind.

A sound of the diner door closing reminds her to hurry up.

Once she enters, the bell chimes, and she's unable to find Jamona. Some hints of a panic build up inside her. There's a flood of irrational thoughts but she drowns it out with a logical reason. She's probably gone to the restroom. Her body is tensed still at the realization at the attention of the whole diner.

"Enough glaring, Leroy." A waitress with a red streak and red everything calls out.

A scruffy looking man glares at her, "I wasn't glaring, that was my surprised face."

This causes a laugh among the diner before the residents return to their meal.

The tension diminishes as she mumbles thanks under her breath.

"No probably, lemur."

She furrows her brows in confusion, unable to tell if it was an insult.

The girl grins, beckoning her over to the counter, before providing an explanation, "You seemed alert when everyone was looking at you."

She bits her lip in embarrassment, still unsure if that's a good thing, and walks closer.

"What can I get you?"

Her mind races in a panic once again. "Oh, um, I don't have any money, err, I mean, my, um-" She's silence by the girl's shushing after she laughs. A nametag catches her eye which reads 'Ruby'.

"Calm down, Lemur."

She nods, a grin itching on her face, "Is that my new name now?"

The girl returns the grin with a nod, "Yup. I've officially bestowed it upon you."

A laugh emits her.

"Making friends already, huh?"

Jamona enters the conversation, a tight smile on her face.

Her mood slightly falters at her presence.

Ruby is called away by an older woman, Granny, as Jamona turns to her with a regretful expression, "I've just got a call that I'm needed. You think you can find your way around."

She nods and mumbles a goodbye once Jamona hands her a slip of paper with an address on it before running off. Her eyes skim the address and conclude she could probably find it without help.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This sets her on her task to find whoever she's housing with for a while.

She wandered around for a bit before she stood outside 'Mr. Gold's' pawnshop.

A sigh slips from her lips. The shop's address corresponding to the slip frustrated her.

Jamona must've given her the wrong place in her rush to leave.

She releases a muttered curse which gains her curious looks.

If she hadn't been loitering, they would've received the bird. Ever since she had begun her search, she's felt the watchful eye of the town. This forced her to ignore her suspicions of the owner, and open the door.

She had assumed by the alarmed stares she earned that the owner would be a perverted senile old man.

A new sense of determination filled her as she strolled into the shop.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Hello?"

Her voice drifts off into a pathetic whisper. A bell had chime at her entrance.

She shivers at the eeriness of the shop, goosebumps forming on her arm.

Her eyes scan the room, eyeing a pair of wooden puppets. Creepy.

A scratchy voice fills the room, "May I be of any assistance, dearie?"

Her head snaps to the man limping through a rundown curtain.

"I'm- I'm looking for a place, uh, 3480."

The man's fist curl tightly around his cane as does his smile, "Is this some sort of joke?"

His face hardens with a menacing glare as limps forward threateningly.

"No. No- my foster parents!"

He halts at her outburst so she stumbles back to continue at a safe distance.

"I'm trying to find my new foster parents."

The man adopts a fake demeanor, a too innocent smile.

"Is that all?"

She nods, still frightened at his previous anger.

He flashes a cruel smile accompanied with a knowing look as he points his cane. She manages to withhold a flinch.

"Em-ma isn't it. I'm Mr. Gold," a familiar dread fills her stomach, "Your new foster parent."

The confirmation perishes her remaining hope.

He grins evilly and beckons her closer, gesturing to behind the curtain.

"You'll find a bed in the back."

She nods, remembering her previous foster homes.

The supposed bed is a blanket thrown over a wooden bench. Her back aches in fear at the thought.

"You've already enrolled."

The tone of his voice chills her, soon to be sore, spine. He must've done something to torment her school year.

A threat is mentioned before he limps past the curtains, "Touch anything, and you'll regret it, dearie."

The sound of a lock is followed after the door slams shut.

A sigh escapes her.

She remembers a previous foster mother locking her in a room every night. She could do this. It was both a power play and reminder to stay here until tomorrow. If she believed Mr. Gold wouldn't hunt her down, she would've escaped. However, Mr. Gold seemed like the type to use excessive force.

She sighed, apparently it was time for bed.

Maybe she'll meet someone who doesn't want to beat her to a pulp soon.

She let out a dryly laugh, with her track record, she might get punched right away.


	3. New School, New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's first day of school. She meets new people, and attempts to sport.

Her dreams were filled with past scars.

The sudden changes had opened up old wounds.

It left her terrorized by vicious bullies and drunk foster parents.

When she awoke, her back reminded her of her reality.

She winces at the throbbing ache as she stretches her body.

Her eyes drift to the small windows in curiosity.

Almost sunrise.

A chime alerts her of someone's presence.

Soon, Mr. Gold limps in with a yellow duffle bag.

Her duffle bag.

"Here, dearie. Off to school you go."

He drops the bag before swiftly exiting with a look of distaste.

She quickly searches her bag for a comfortable pair of clothes.

As soon as she's dressed, her eyes drift to her bed.

It had felt hollow when she had slept on it the night before.

A knock affirms her suspicions and she easily opens the secret compartment.

She bits her lip in hesitance at the sight of cobwebs.

Her mind is reminded of Mr. Gold's uptightness and cruel nature. She'd rather have spiders than take a beating from Gold. Quickly, she zipped her duffle bag and shoves it in the opening.

Hopefully, no spiders find a hole in her old bag.

She smooth out the blanket before snatching her backpack. It had been previously slumped against the bench for easy access.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- As fast as she can, she scatters out of the shop with the bag slung over her shoulders. 

A light breeze greets her and she replies with a smile.

Her pace quickens with thought and soon she has a steady jog. The familiar rhythm is enough for her to ignore her hitting backpack.

It's quiet outside.

"Hey, Lemur!"

At least it was.

Soon, Ruby is keeping up her pace beside her.

"You run?"

The accusation tumbles out of her mouth before she can register.

She scolds herself internally, worry building inside hear when she hears Ruby's laugh.

"Yup!"

She's beginning to realize Ruby is chillaxed when it comes to her unfiltered brain.

A peaceful silence settles between them.

She's lost in her thoughts when Ruby's voice calls her back.

"Wanna race to Granny's?"

The challenge is evident in her tone and it ignites a fire within her.

They both fight for a lead as they sprint down the street. Her hearts pumping wildly once they've skidded to a stop in front of Granny's.

"How," she pants and struggles to catch a breath, "How did you-"

Ruby flashes her a wolfish grin as she calms her breathing, "Do what?"

She resists her urge to pout, choosing to roll her eyes.

"Funny."

A shit-eating grin appears on the tall brunette's face, "I know right."

They share a laugh.

"Well, I need to get to school."

She stumbles her excuse, cringing at her obvious awkwardness.

Ruby nods in understanding, "You know where it is, right?"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Once Ruby's informed her of the school's location, she heads out. 

She decides to walk instead of running to cool down.

The Sun has risen and the streets are alive.

If it had been out before, she would've been sticky with sweat.

Luckily for her, it was a familiar cold sweat.

As she walks, nerves begin to fill the pit of her stomach.

Despite her tolerance to constantly being the new kid, she still felt first-day jitters.

She spots a sign as she approaches the high school, "Storybrooke High, home of the Knights."

The courtyard is packed with rowdy teenagers.

A few boys are tossing around a football as some cheerleaders ogle at them.

Same old, same old.

Her attention drifts to a group of sneering boys.

Some blur in the crowd must be the target of their attention.

Douchebags.

She forced herself to ignore her Savior complex and pushed her way through the crowd.

There's a mosh pit of moving bodies as she makes her way to the front doors.

It isn't a surprise when she's suddenly shoved.

"Sorry!"

A squeak of an apology disperses her anger.

If she hadn't been at risk for being trampled, she'd find the embarrassed shove-r. Instead, she maneuvers her way into the building.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- She finds the office quickly to obtain her class schedule. 

Her eyes the list while her eyes flicker to find her first class.

English 1.

Great.

"Room 205. Room 2-0-5."

She mumbles under her breath, checking for the room numbers above the doors. It had to be around here somewhere.

A sudden bell rang throughout the school to signal the beginning of class.

There's a swarm of migrating students, and she manages to ask about her class location.

"It's, like, two doors down."

An annoyance edges at her mind, that's 10 feet away.

This new information in mind, she slips into the classroom. Some students are already seated or claimed their seat so she slumps down at the seat closest to the door.

The remainder of students trickles in, side-eyeing her with curiosity.

Looks like she's the new kid once again.

"Alright class, today we will be writing persuasive essays!"

A man with a scruffy beard stood at the front of the class.

The words 'August Booth' was printed on a shiny nameplate.

She narrows her eyes at the man with puppet-like movement.

His attention diverts to her.

He squints before a look of realization washes over his face.

"Uh, class. We have a new student joining us."

He waves her over to stand near him which she does with some hesitance.

His hands clamp on her shoulders, and she tenses, "This is Emma!"

She flashes a nervous grin, watching the class erupt in hushed whispers.

The man quiets the class before dropping his hand from her with a sigh, "That's enough."

She retakes her seat and watches him ramble on about essays.

This is going to be a long day.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Her classes followed the same routine. 

She met Ruby sometime during the day with a girl named Belle French.

It was agreed that they would have lunch together.

When she sat down for lunch, she was immediately greeted with an eager smile.

"Hey, Lemur!"

Ruby ignores the quizzical look she receives from Belle, "Your classes kicking your ass yet?"

She laughs, a faint blushing spreading across her face at the term of endearment.

Ruby finds it hilarious.

Luckily, Belle takes pity on her, "Are you joining any after-school activities?"

The escape is something she takes gratefully, and shrugs, "Probably. I don't want to be hanging out with Gold."

Ruby and Belle blanch, Belle's nose scrunching up in disgust, "He is creepy."

Ruby nods in agreement, a tone of protectiveness in her statement, "Yeah, that old perve is always checking Belle out."

She pockets the information anyway as she listens to them talk about random things.

The rest of the school day is uneventful.

She meets a senior, Mary Margaret, who had apologized repeatedly for shoving her.

Her mind accepts the apology, glad to know who the apologetic shove-r was.

"Uh, it's no problem really."

She rubs the back of her neck sheepishly as Mary Margaret begs her to meet her boyfriend, David.

She's dragged to the football field with some embarrassment.

The team is currently having tryouts for any newcomers.

"David!"

Mary Margaret shrieks, waving him over frantically.

The teen flashes her a charming smile as he jogs to them.

They kiss deeply before they remember her presence.

"Oh, this is Emma! She's new."

David greets her with a warm smile while Mary Margaret dangles off his arms.

"Welcome to Storybrooke High, home of the undefeated Knights."

He puffs out his chest proudly at his statement.

She grins, raising her eyebrow in suggestion, "Undefeated uh?"

David laughs, ignoring her challenge, "Yup!"

His female counterpart isn't as dense and squeals with glee, "Yes, Emma you should definitely try-out!"

She starts to shake her head when David eyes her uneasily.

He opens his mouth, a look of hesitance overtaking him before he nods, "We welcome all, so if you want to."

The doubt must show on her since he attempts a reassuring smile. She returns the gesture, shifting her weight nervously.

"I'm not really a sportsman type-"

Her excuse is cut off by a strangled cry, "That's not what Ruby said. She said you were incredibly fast when you guys went running this morning."

Mary Margaret adopts an innocent look.

There's a stab of betrayal.

Of course, it was too good to be true. Her discomfort goes unnoticed by the pair as David grins, "I'll introduce you to the team!"

She was given a encouraging shove by MM as she trails after David.

This was going to go terribly.


	4. Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at Regina.

Regina scowled internally at the idiocy of her math teachers.

He'd written the formula incorrectly, which he does often.

If he hadn't hated her mother, she'd correct him without hesitance.

Alas, he does, and in an association, he hates Regina.

Her classmates are oblivious to the mistake, hurriedly copying the equation.

She knew this would be on the test.

If she got the question pertaining this formula correctly and they didn't, she'd be more tormented than usual.

She raises her hand, cringing internally at the groans, and waits for him to notice.

When he does, an annoyance crosses his face, "Yes, Regina?"

"You wrote the formula wrong, sir."

Even though he hated her, her mother had taught her to be polite to authority.

His head snaps back to the board. The class waits in anticipation as he studies his work.

He turns his attention to the class, addressing them, "It won't be on the test anyway."

Her period continues as usual aside from the ongoing glares.

When the bell rings, she quietly gathers her belongs and scurries past leering classmates.

The library had been closed for the week so her usual study stop was gone.

She decides to head for the school bleacher, uneager to go to the school bathrooms or even worse, the cafeteria.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- She finds a seat near the middle of the bleachers. 

Sometime during her study, she glances up.

A smile overtakes her as she notices a soon-to-be football player dancing in the end zone.

Normally, she'd scoffed at egotistic nature, but the dance seemed too goofy and exaggerated.

She watches as the player bolts down the field, arms spread like mimicking an airplane.

Her study material forgotten, she laughs at the ridiculousness.

After the player does something particularly silly, she lets out a loud laugh before glancing down in embarrassment.

When she peeks at the player again, she finds the player waving at her, rubbing their neck in an almost sheepish manner. She returns the wave shyly after she debates whether are not to leave.

She stays put.

The practice continues with the player gaining confidence by her audience.

It's strange to have someone perform a silly gesture to get her to smile which they succeed in.

Eventually, her free period is over and she has to hurry to her next class.

As she does, she's oblivious to the eyes trailing after her.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The rest of her class periods are more tolerable than usual. She has a sneaking suspicion it was because of a mystery player. Her mood had been considerable happy as she put her books in her locker. 

The school day was over.

She had gotten an A+ on a science test which will please her mother. At the thought, she allowed herself another. Her mother might even give her a moment of peace which in itself was wishful thinking.

The school hallway was practically empty with only a few stranglers so she let herself space out.

It was a mistake.

Her locker slammed, almost catching her fingers in the motion. A group of cheerleaders surrounded her, efficiently trapping her from leaving.

"Blue, Cruella, " her eyes flicker to each as she greets them, "Mary Margaret."

The latter ignores her gaze, unlike the two smug girls.

"Regina-"

Cruella drawls out her name with a cruel tone."

She's silenced by a glare from Blue.

"We saw you eyeballing the new football player."

Even at the mention, she felt a slight blush overtake her.

"I don't-"

Her excuse is cut off by Cruella, "Oh shut it, Mills. You know exactly-."

"Cruella!"

Blue's snappish tone has Cruella clamping her mouth shut.

Blue returned her attention to her.

"Hear this, Regina, " the teen leans closer, "you'll never get anyone's attention, especially a jock's."

The girls walk away as tears begin to form in her eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She hurriedly wiped her tears as she speed-walked out of the school. Her mother had insisted, or, well, ordered, her to have a driver.

As she climbed into the backseat, she greeted her driver with a smile.

The man started the car, glancing at his front mirror with curiosity, "Are you alright, ma'am."

She focused on the moving scenery, a sense of familiarity comforting her.

"I'm fine, Graham."

He nodded and after a beat, she adds, "Thank you."

A smile appeared on his face as he returned his attention to the road, "Your welcome, madam."

The drive is pleasant enough for her emotions to sober up.

Her mother would be furious if she shall any tears (or emotion), especially in front of the help. She cringed internally at the term her mother was so prone to using.

"Regina dear!"

Her mother's beckoning voice called her as soon as she entered their manor.

She resisted a sigh, attempting to find her voice, "Yes, Mother?"

The day could only get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Regina justice with this chapter. Thanks for leaving a kudos and/or reading along.


	5. An Almost Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina, so close, yet so far.

Emma was on a high.

The try-out had gone better than she previously thought. She had made some new friends and learned the routine of a regular school day. Not to mention the mysterious stranger.

She had been embarrassed when she noticed her goofy antics were being watched. It wasn't something anyone ever noticed.

Her weird mannerism and sense of humor had been jotted down as sad orphan.

The girl didn't seem to mock her.

If anything, she was as embarrassed as she was.

She was a little disappointed when the girl fled.

There was something about her that surged her confidence.

After the practice, David had sworn to her that she had impressed everybody.

The guys were still off-beat with her. She knew it pertained to her gender. Despite David's assurance, she had a feeling the small town wouldn't be as accepting.

One of the players, Killian, approached her afterward.

The conversation had been about keeping her identity secret.

"It'll boost the moral at the thought of a mysterious player, love, " he had attempted to explain to her.

She shrugged him off but nodded, "I get it. And Killian, don't call me love."

He apologized before heading off to change.

She followed, eager to dispose of her sweaty uniform.

There was some hesitance when she had to change.

The guys were nervous about it.

David had been the one to break the ice.

"Relax everyone. We'll have to do this every game and practice once Emma joins the team."

She grinned at him in appreciation, deciding to ease the tension with a joke.

"Don't worry. I don't undress and tell. Although, I can't say the same for you, Jones."

The group chuckled as Killian mocked offense, "That hurts, Swan."

It was calm after that.

Mary Margaret had greeted her and David at the front of the school.

She had been eager to learn about her performance.

"You were there, MM."

Mary Margaret had insisted she'd be called that.

The girl beamed at the nickname, "I know but I have an inside man."

She laughed as David grinned at his girlfriend.

"She was amazing. The team feels the same way."

He glanced at her, and she smiled at the compliment.

It was a new thing for her.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mary Margaret had managed to get her to accept her invitation for a celebration at Granny's for the three of them. 

The only people who could know about her new spot were the team and MM.

As they walked, David struck up a conversation with her.

"The team needs a code name to call you just in case anyone's listening."

It had made sense.

Her last name would be too obvious so that was out.

They spent the rest of the walk tossing out ideas, some ridiculous (MM) and others impractical (her and David).

Once they reached Granny's, they grabbed a corner booth and ordered.

"All I'm saying is that the whole point of a codename is to sound cool."

David shook his head from the seat across from her with MM.

"The actual definition is for secrecy. "

She knew he was right but her stubbornness bumped its head.

"There is no way I'm being called Ritter."

He fought a smile at her, "What? It means knight in German."

Their food was brought to the table.

She sipped her hot cocoa with cinnamon, scoffing at his attempt to act dumb.

"Too cheesy."

MM had also ordered the same drink as her, "I think it's cute."

She shared a look with David.

"Exactly. A codename is cool, not cute."

David sighed in defeat and pulled out his phone. MM gave him a pointed look which he ignored, typing into his phone quickly.

"What are you doing?"

He set his phone in the middle of the table with his message app opened.

"It's the team's group chat. I asked for suggestions. "

She watched as the phone buzzed with responses.

"We'll put out a poll for the best choices and see what happens."

She had agreed to the plan, consuming the rest of her food. MM had said she was paying since she had the money.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After she parted ways with the couple, she decided a walk around town would be better than time with Gold. 

As she did, she stored a memory of the town's layout.

It would be useful if she- when she ran into trouble.

Sometime during her walk, she wandered upon a rundown structure.

A smile appeared on her face as she sat on it.

The scenery was calming.

The smile morphed into a grin.

She had found her safe haven.

"I dub thee, Castle."

Once she had calmed herself, she continued her exploration.

She had remembered hearing something about a mansion in school.

It was gossip but she was curious enough to check it out.

108 Mifflin Street.

She'd find that eventually.

As she walked, her mind wandered to the mysterious girl.

A layer of guilt eloped her.

Did she think she was a guy?

There was a bombardment of questions in her mind.

She brushed off the subject.

It wasn't her fault for any assumptions made about her.

Her mind drifted to her soulmate.

She hadn't thought about them since the day she turned 16.

They hadn't reached out to her.

She didn't know whether it was their age or by choice.

It was strange to not know if her soulmate had abandoned her as well.

Her mind had some suspicion about the gender.

She guessed it was a soulmate thing.

A gut feeling.

When she snapped out of her thoughts, her eyes widened at the sight of a large white house.

It wasn't even a house.

A mansion, at least in her perspective.

Whoever lived there must have a proper childhood.

Or something like that.

"Holy shit."

She murmured under her breath in awe, openly gawking at the house.

They probably get that a lot.

A figure stood in front of the house.

She squinted her eyes in thought.

No way.

It was the mystery girl.

If her mind hadn't reminded her of her secrecy, she'd wave.

The girl walked to a black car, a man and women beside her.

Her parents, she'd guess.

Her eyes focused on the girl before she processed her actions.

This might be seen as stalker-ish.

At the thought, she turned and began to walk to Mr. Gold's.

She had homework anyway.


	6. Emma's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a mess... most of the events are later discontinued but as John Mulaney once said "once you write it, it stays in the act forever..."

A week past for Emma. She had more tense encounters with Gold. Her back hurt like hell, and football practice was dragging her. She was glad she made the team. 

Although, the secret was weird. There was loads of gossip about her or, well, him. It was something she had to grin and bear. It wasn't all that bad. The team was warming up to her, she hung out with Ruby and Belle at lunch, and sometimes MM and David after practice. Gold kept making weird threats to her so she spent most of her time at the Castle. Her classes were also killing her with schoolwork. She didn't understand most of the lingo, and the stuff she did, she'd forget when needed. But it was all worth it. 

The mysterious girl kept showing up at practice. She thought about asking David or one of her teammates if they knew her. In the end, she decided against it. It wasn't like she could talk to her. If anything, the only thing she'd earn was some teasing. She let herself be a fool on the field. Her alter-ego kinda grew a reputation for being a clown. 

The coach ran her out dry for that. Despite her hard-ass nature, she liked Coach Mulan. The girl took joy in making them sweat like dogs. She never got to have a coach who hounded on everything. Well, she never had a coach. 

Over the week, she had thought over how she could talk with the mystery girl. she could write a note, but then she could compare handwriting. The thought was a little extreme. She didn't think the girl would try anything unless curiosity got the best of her. Her next thought was sign language. She kinda remembered learning to finger-spell when she was bored. The idea stuck with her throughout the week. This girl was something special so outrageous gestures weren't as bad anymore. 

It had given her impulsiveness. Stupid, stupid impulsiveness. "Um, is there any positions open?" She had hunted any openings in the town. According to everyone she spoke to, the job was no longer available. A dread she had every time Gold spoke to her eloped her. No. "Mr. Gold?" The man smiled creepily at her. "Yes, dearie." She edged toward him as she tried to hide her nerves. "Are you hiring." It wasn't a question. She just needed confirmation. Well, that is a question. His smile twisted into a smirk, "Strange. I was about to put up a sign." The man was obviously toying with her. "I'd like to apply." He released a sound she swore sounded like a hysterical giggle. "Let me get the contract." She watched him limp to the backroom before returning with a sheet of papers. A groan fought to escape. So much reading. "All you have to do is sign at the dotted line, dearie." She scanned the wordy papers before muttering a sigh of defeat. "Do we have a deal?" He eyed her greedily. "Do you have a pen?" The man smiled as he handed her a pen. "Then we have a deal," she answered, signing her name at the dotted line. This will probably bite her in the ass later. Now all she had to do was learn sign language. 

Once she was out of the shop, she headed to her castle. While she walked, her eyes glanced at the library. This would've been a lot easier if it had been opened. She'd have to order the books in the school computer lab. It seemed like all the libraries in town were closed for some reason. She worked hard at Gold's to earn enough cash to buy the books. If only she could use the computer lab to watch videos, but then she was at risk of being caught. Who used a computer lab to learn sign language? Her whole plan was against her. 

Once her book arrived, her time was spent working at Gold's and practice, if she was lucky she got her schoolwork done. She constantly pounded her head with the basic signs. At times, she felt like she was drowning. It didn't deteriorate her. In fact, she took the challenge in stride. She cleared her plan with the team and her coach. They seemed confused at the unnecessary work but agreed her not speaking would keep the secret easier. 

The night before she gained the courage to speak to her tomorrow. Her hands practiced each gesture, attempting to appear effortless. David had spread a rumor around school about her preferred method of talking. Anyone they suspected could secretly know sign language so it was a win-win. 

After practice, she noticed Regina still lingering on the bleachers. The girl must've finished her test early or something since she usually saw her once a day. God, Swan. You haven't even met her yet and you're already falling for the mayor's daughter. She had seen the mayor in passing. The women looked uptight and cruel. Kinda like Gold without the creep factor. At the thought of him, she shivered. It was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this chapter's layout is a little different from what I usual do- the number of paragraphs, or lack of, is a bit unnerving so I may return to my OG ways in the next chapters. Anyway, sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Sparks Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the future chapters, you may see a hint of snide remarks directed towards me in the story-- I deserve it after the mess of chapter 6... anyway, hope you enjoy this one!

Emma is nervous. Her previous confidence from the night before is gone. She didn't even know if Regina heard the rumors. What if she hadn't and Emma just makes a fool out herself? The thought seizes her brain before she brushes it off. She's been a fool since the first day she saw Regina yet she's still around. Her heart warms at the thought. It seems like Regina has fallen just as hard. 

The day had been too slow. "Hey, Emma! You okay?" Ruby asked her during passing period. She nodded, flashing a grin, "Yeah, classes are just killing me lately." The girl smiled sympathetically before she headed to her class. This was a few periods ago. 

She nervously jogs to the mystery girl after waving off the guys. The brunette is intently studying her stack of books. Emma couldn't resist a smile at the sight. Her facial expressions were masked by her helmet. She almost greets the girl before realizing her plan. She had really overthought this. The notes would've been better but it was too late now. 

After taking a deep breath, she clears her throat. The girl's attention is torn away from her books immediately. Emma felt her breath catch at the sight of those deep brown eyes. She knew it was cliche but she's stunning.

She waves before preparing herself for the sign. Her plan is completely derailed when the girl speaks. "I'm Regina. You're quite popular these days." Inside her helmet, her jaw falls open at the sound of her husky voice.

Did she- Regina not hear the rumors? Did she believe them? The panicky thoughts race through her mind. Her mouth stumbles, releasing incompetent noises that sound like an animal being strangled. Regina stares up at her with a concerned look, "Are you okay?" Shit. Shit! Abort mission! Abort mission, Swan! Her head ran wild in panic as it short-circuited.

"Hey, Salvator! I thought you left with David." The blonde silently thanked MM for her ability to pick up on her panic. She grunts in acknowledgment, cringing her increased creep factor. Regina didn't seem to mind her, although she avoided MM's eyes as did MM herself. A bubble of confusion spiked in her mind. There is definitely tension between the two brunettes. "Regina, have you met Sal?" Regina's eyes flicker from her and MM with betrayal. What the hell? The panic returns, her mind screaming at her to choose a side. She ignored the orders in favor of sticking out her gloved hand. The girl smiles shyly at her before shaking it. A blush appeared on her cheeks. She swears she felt a spark despite the gloves. Did Regina feel it too? "Nice to meet you, Sal." If she had no self-control, she'd swoon. Luckily for her ego, she did. Instead, she beamed from under her helmet, totally sure that Regina could feel it.  
\-------  
She hadn't had a chance to show off her signing to Regina yet. It became apparent that Regina wasn't one for rumors. Since she basically never signed. the rumor dissipated quickly. Now it was known that he learned sign language to impress girls. When she heard that, she burst into laughter, earning some strange looks from classmates. They weren't wrong. MM interrogated her later. "Sal! I can't believe you!" She grins lazily at MM, playing dumb, "It wasn't me, it was him!" To faraway eyes, they must seem crazy. Whisper-yelling at each in such a close distance. MM had scolded her, to say the least, so had David after he stopped laughing.

She hurried home after that, she had a shift at Gold's. When she entered, he wasn't to be seen. Must be in the back. She quietly walks to the backroom. Gold had sneered at her the one time she entered loudly. "Mr. Gol-" Her sentence is cut off by the sight in front of her. "Ugh, god!" Gold had his tongue down some lady's throat. Wait. Her mind raced to place the women. She did after a second. Regina's mother. She couldn't withhold the gag that overcomes her as she rushed out of the room. Nope! She isn't dealing with this today. 

Her feet automatically quickens their pace as she walks to the castle. Gross! What is she suppose to tell Regina? After she stalls as long as possible, she returned to the shop.

Cora's car was gone. She hadn't noticed it at first, but the familiar car had been parked outside the shop when she first entered. Mr. Gold stood behind the cashier. "Miss Swan, I do believe it's time to talk." She nods with hesitance, following him to the backroom with fear. Her gut reassured her that she wasn't to be afraid. She sits on top of her bed with Gold staring down at her. "You stumbled upon something you shouldn't have seen, dearie." The man sighs the look of defeat on his face. Her eyes widened as he continued his revelation. "I apologize. Lady Cora is a dangerous woman," he shivers with fear. Gold went on to explain the tale of how Cora blackmailed him. She had manipulated some photographs to destroy his image. The word of him being 'perv' spread around the small town fast, he had been lucky to salvage his reputation through fear. When he finished, she sat with her mouth gaping. Gold is still a prick but holy crap. She needed to confirm that. "So, you're just a dick but not a pervert." The man rolls his eyes at her in annoyance. "Yes, dearie. If that is how you word it." She grins, nodding eagerly. She could handle dick-ish foster parents. "Does this mean we're cool?" The man scowls, snapping at her as he limps away, "Don't you have a job, Miss Swan?" Her grin wides. He liked her.


	8. Test Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a while after the last chapter...

Emma avoided Regina as long as she could before breaking. She felt guilty about keeping a secret from her despite her whole identity is one. It was taking a toll on her. They were haunting her at night. Her life was split in half. Emma and Salvator fought for control. The two personalities were completely different. She's the abandoned orphan who sucked at relationships (and math). He's the popular mystery football player who's a total goof. The only thing that bonded them is their connection to Regina. It's pathetic. Both persons pinned after the girl. The real cherry on top is her soulmate. She shouldn't feel a void for her. Her soulmate either refused to talk to her or she wasn't the proper age. It filled her with dread to imagine her own soulmate abandoning her. 

A voice brought her from her thoughts. "Alright, class. Test time!" She groans with the rest of the class. This is not what she needs right now. Her brain wasn't prepared despite her desperate studying. A sigh escaped her as she began her test. If she failed, she was screwed (and failing). She drops her head in defeat. The coach would kick her off the team. Her head scolds itself at the thought. Mulan would bench her at worse. She's too stressed to remember her study material. Regina could probably ace this test blindfolded. A smile flirted its way onto her face. The girl's beautiful, intelligent, and witty. If only she truly knew her. She frowns. Regina deserves better. 

Her concentration is broken from her thoughts. "Get it together, Swan." She mumbles under her breath, glaring at the test. She manages to answer a few questions before she's skipping every other. Soon, she's all out of questions to avoid. Her gut told her the majority of her answers were wrong. Fuck. Her eyes drift to the clock, there was still time to finish this. If she failed- she began to panic at the thought. There had been too much time and energy wasted to fail. Okay, time to throw caution out the window. Desperate times call for desperate measure, right? "Hi?" She felt like a fool talking to an imaginary presence in her head. Nevertheless, she's too far gone now. "Do you know the formula for linear equations?" She sounded stupid even in her own head. A silence remains in her head as she tries to correct a few problems. Her head almost snaps up at the sound. The sound in her head. "Can you repeat that?" She bits her lip in doubt. Was this going to work? "Y equals slope times x plus y-intercept." An embarrassed flush overcomes her. Oh yeah, that was supposed to be obvious. Did her soulmate think she was an idiot now? She was but it's still frustrating. At least she helped. "Thanks." 

This new information in mind, she erased a few of her answers to some question. "Um, sorry, but do you know the square root of 836?" Another beat of silence follows before her soulmate replies, "28.91 if you round to the nearest hundredth." She nods despite the fact that her soulmate can't see her. There's a gut feeling that she felt it anyway. "Thanks, you really saved me here." Her mouth warps into a grin at the hidden joke. "Your welcome." She hums as she finishes the rest of her test. It wouldn't be an A but it was definitely passing thanks to her own personal Savior. 

She's at the castle when she decides to give it another go. "I'm Emma." It's not like they'll meet anytime soon. Her soulmate reply is faster than before, "Am I helping you cheat again?" The blonde frowns, she thought they were getting along. "No, but that test wasn't a big deal anyway." "Then why did you cheat?" She could feel the smirk at her quietness. A pout overcame her as she drew in the dirt. "I would've failed my class if I bombed that test." Her soulmate processes her response while she felt herself wilt in embarrassment. She speaks before her soulmate can, "You really saved me. I'll probably get a C from the few questions you helped me with." A laugh emits in her head. Glorious. "So you keep mentioning." She's grinning before she can stop herself. You're a fool, Swan. "It's your turn." "My turn for what?" Her hand skips a rock into the water, "Your name." A silence. "Come on, I told you mine!" Another laugh bounces around her head. "I'll tell you, " her soulmate pauses, "once you've helped me cheat." The blonde groans, a whine escaping her in real life, "You won't need me to help you cheat." Her soulmate is full of laughter now, and it would be more adorable if it hadn't been at her. "I know." The girl is silent after a while so she assumes she's busy. 

She wondered what Regina's soulmate was like. Did he make her laugh as she did to hers? A sigh passes her lips. She made a mess out of everyone's life. Regina probably thought she was a guy. They hadn't even talked. This was a mistake. She's screwing Regina and the whole town over. She has to fix this. Pull out her roots before they're settled in. Maybe no one will get hurt. Maybe she could just disappear without any trouble. She hadn't been meaning to do this to anyone. High school was overrated. Life was over- enough, Swan! She calmed herself from her dangerous thoughts. All she needed to do was isolate everyone and quit everything. That was something she was good at. Running away was her only talent and she intended to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are really short.... I don't have people write almost 10k each chapter, but I still hope you enjoyed this one.


	9. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much more gay in this one

Emma quit the team. Well, technically, she didn't but she'd get that in order once she arrives at school. Speaking of which, she woke up earlier than usual to get there before any other students. She's not certain whether or not Gold will mind her breakout. Either way, she won't be around for his anger. She slips into the school, slightly unnerved by the its emptiness, with a determination to find Mulan. Her footsteps echo throughout the school, she never noticed how loud she was before this. Er, that's not true, her foster parents always reminded her. She wanders down the hallways while peeking into classroom doors. No Mulan. 

Eventually, she finds Mulan. She doesn't get a chance to inform her of her decision since she quickly hid. Her eyes caught a familiar figure in a teacher's room. Ms. Aurora's room, she's seen the teacher between her classes. She walks closer before her feet halt its movement. "I've missed you." Mulan's voice is a whisper but in the empty school, it is loud and clear. Petite hands seize her coach's face before planting a soft kiss on the woman's lips. "I've missed you too." This is a private moment. She backtracks away from the kissing women as quietly as she could. Her news wasn't as important as the women's apparent reunion. A sigh escapes her. She woke up early for nothing. Now she'd how to suffer through a longer school day, plus the one-sided awkwardness with Mulan. Time to study, Swan. 

The library is finally open. It was announced the day before to the students. She heads in the direction of the supposed library. She's never been before since her arrival. Her hand twists the knob and she enters the room. Cool, now she'd get some studying in case of a pop quiz, and some peace and quiet. The girl plugs her earbuds in for motivation. No distractions this time, Swan. She manages to find a rhythm eventually. The material is no easier than before but it isn't as overbearing with the stress of football lifted. Or soon-to-be. A hand touches her shoulder. 

She jumps out of her chair at the electricity, ripping out her earbuds. "Holy shit!" Her heart races as the curse leave her lips. "Didn't anyone ever tell you-" The statement is cut off by the sight of, well, Regina. "You." She utters the word before her brain can stop herself. She just yelled at Regina. The girl's eyes are full of amusement, a playful smile on her face. "Yes, me." She almost blushes at the tease, instead, she glances at her previous seat. Regina's playfulness is gone when she looks back up, replaced with an apologetic face, "I didn't mean to scare you." Her mouth works automatically, "I wasn't scared." The girl bits her lip in an attempt to hide her smile (she fails), "Of course you weren't." A flustered feeling overtakes her as she stammers over her excuse. "I was just- you shouldn't- it was creepy!" She finishes her rant with a shout, her blush finally spreading across her cheeks. Regina laughs, and she swears it sounds different without the mask. The girl apologizes repeatedly as she continues her fit of giggles. 

Emma finds herself joining the girl, a grin stretching her lips. Once the laughter dies down, Regina's the one blushing. Her grin widens, "Any reason for you almost scaring me half to death?" The girl nods, gesturing to her previous study seat, "You were in your seat." A confusion breaks off her face before she smiles, "I didn't see your name on it, your majesty." Regina grins, which blows her away, "Is that any way to talk to your Queen?" She smirks at the brunette, her confidence surging, and inches closer. "I apologize, my Queen. Whatever could I do for your forgiveness?" The girls are inches from one another's face, both their breaths catch. Emma realizes her actions but refuses to break. 

This is the closest her and Regina have ever been. Hell, this is the closest she's been with anyone. Her head leans in, only to have Regina's hand block her lips. The girl whispers in her ear, "I'll take my seat back now." She's left jaws slacked as Regina claims her seat. Holy shit. Her jaw snaps shut after Regina comments a small tease, "You better close your mouth if you aren't planning on catching flies." She resists a blush. She won't be beaten at her own game. The girl saunters over to the seat across from Regina. "Is this seat taken?" Regina locks her eyes before returning to her studies, "Are you?" Her brain malfunctions but she manages a meek, "No." 

It's embarrassing, to say the least, yet she takes her seat. Hopefully, she can figure out whether Regina likes the real her, Emma. A few sneak glances and some eye contact ensue. Before either of them knows it. the bell rings. "I have to get to class." "Yeah, same. I mean, of course, I would have to since we, er, um, class." She finishes her pathetic ramble, smiling sheepishly at the girl. "It was nice to meet you-?" Oh, she knew the answer to that. "Emma, " the girl's face flashes with recognition, "I'm Regina." "I know. Not that I wanted to. I mean, I didn't stalk you or would ever. Not that you aren't worth stalking. Um, yeah, it was nice to meet you too, Regina." She's terrible. The girl smiles at her as she walks away. "Maybe we can do this again sometime?" She nods, not trusting her ability to shut up. 

The door closes. A sigh of defeat escapes her as she gathers her things. How did she blow that so badly? Her mind reminds her of her previous encountered then of class. As she rushes through the hallway and into her seat, a thought strikes her. Wait. Did Regina ask her out?


	10. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the secret is out...

Emma did eventually approach Mulan after school. Her thoughts were still buzzing with excitement over her and Regina's meeting. The girl was completely different. She hoped she'd continue to be herself around her. It was thrilling to imagine their next meeting: their date.

She had shown up late for practice to reinforce her message. Mulan was furious, to say the least. "Salvator!" her coach strolled over, "You're late." Beg for forgiveness? She shook her shoulders loose from the thought and stood taller. It's all about confidence. "Um, Coach, I quit." Her feet shuffled as she croaked out the words that ended her second life.

Mulan's anger was swift to confusion before her stern face returned. She spun around and whistled, "Boys, start running." The team groaned as they followed her directions. David and Killian shot her a curious look which she waved off. "Now, " she resisted squirming under her Coach's hard gaze, "why are you quitting?" A sigh escaped her, and she realized the tiredness it contained. She decided it was best to talk to someone.

"I'm tired of lying." The coach's face flashed with an expression of realization before she spoke, "Look, Salvat- Emma." The girl's eyes widened at her own name that felt so foreign. "You're a good player and an excellent teammate, and I'd hate to be the reason-" "You're not-" Mulan silenced her with a hand which was effective as hell. "-I'd hate to be the reason you don't reach your potential, " there's a moment of silence that scared the crap out of her, "so we'll stop the lie."She stared at the ground during her coach's speech as her mind processed her words. Her head snapped up to meet the coach's eye with disbelief.

"Really? But the town-" "I don't care about the town. There's always going to be someone out there who doesn't believe in you, " she sighed, a regretful look overtaking her, "but we should've supported you despite them." A lump formed in her throat. There was more to that story the coach was telling her. Mulan smiled at her, "So. if it isn't too late, I'd like you to be an official member of the Knights."

She grinned at her, nodding eagerly, not trusting her voice. The coach laughed before smirking, "Go join the team." There was no other encouragement needed before she ran after the group. They greeted her eagerly with some concern looks. "Look who finally joined us, lads!" Killian's Irish accent greeted her loudly. She flashed a hidden grin at him, "Aw, miss me already?" The boy laughed with a shake of his head, "You wish, Sal!" Her face crinkled at the nickname of the nickname.

How would the gang take it? A voice answered her question. "It's Swan to you, Jones. Now, keep running." The boys and she howled with glee at Killian's scolding. The teen glanced around him with, an assummingly, fake glare. "Bloody hell, mates."

After practice, the team roped her into a celebratory diner at Granny's. She was still nervous about the feedback from the town and her team. Even Gold had noticed with a curious leer. It was weird to know his backstory since he essentially hated her. "I don't like you, dearie!" The man had taken to reminding her every morning when she left her room. She'd flash a wide grin, and nod exaggeratedly, "I feel the same."

Mary Margaret joined the team hang at Granny's with a squeal. "Now we can finally hang out!" She flashed a smile at MM as the girl listed off all the friends she'd meet. "Mal, short for Maleficent, is a little, um, mean but she's super smart." Her mind drifted away from MM's rambling as she thought of her new status of popularity.

It didn't sound that bad compared to the movies. "Emma!" She glanced at David with a curious look, "Yeah?" He shook his head in amusement and laughed, "Jesus, Em. You really are an airhead." She grinned at him, "And here I thought you were just a pretty face." The group laughed when she finally noticed the waiter edging closer.

When they managed to settle down enough to order the group chattered quietly to one another. "So, got anyone special, Swan, because I'm single and ready to mingle." She faked a gag before waving them off, "No offense, Hook, but you're not really my type. Plus, I have my eye on someone." A smile twitched at her lips as she thought of Regina. MM squealed beside her, hitting David's chest, "Aw, that's so cute! Maybe Charming can put in a word for you." She shook her head, feeling the heat of a blush spread across her cheeks. This enlisted a round of teasing from the team, including quick-fire questions with MM.

Luckily for her, the waiter returned with their food which shut them up for a while. As she tore in her burger, despite MM's disapproving look, the bell to the diner rang. Her head glanced to the door instinctively. The diner went silent in an instant when the entries made themselves aware. "Mr. Nolan, is your team prepared for this week's game?" Cora Mills stood with all her intimidating glory. David nodded briskly, "Of course, Madam Mayor, with an addition to the team roster." This caused a change in Cora's stern expressions to one of a mixture of curiosity and disgust. "And who is that?" David seemed to hesitate a beat with a glance toward her direction before answering, "Emma Swan, previously known as Salvator."

She felt a wave of anxiety hit her as she felt the diner's eyes lock on her. Her stubborn nature and pride refused to let her squirm. "Madam Mayor, " she greeted respectfully, locking eyes with the women. Time seemed to freeze in the old-fashioned diner before the women emitted a polite smile. "Nice to meet you, " she paused a beat before smiling, "dearie." A shiver ran through her spine at the familiar addressment, "Same to you, Madam Mayor."

She returned her attention to her table, releasing a sigh of relief. That went better than expected. It seemed the women had ordered ahead of time since when she glanced back she was nowhere in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one


End file.
